


Pink Kryptonite

by AlexFanAnne



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M, OUTDATED, PWP Probably Garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFanAnne/pseuds/AlexFanAnne
Summary: Like I know this show is too old for this. But I made this and some friends told me to post so here we are. This is Smallville, based on the idea from other comics that Pink Kryptonite=Gay.Please enjoy if possible.Also, I know the end sucks but I had to write something. I'm still proud of the beginning (ish).





	Pink Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to the Gods for this. Sorry

The darkness was still and the quiet was comfortable. Clark woke up still drowsy from his nightly slumber. He just laid there, not wanting to wake up and do his chores on the farm yet. 

He rolled around in bed for a while, absorbing the bed's warmth. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. It was much darker than his room ever was in the morning. Clark felt around for his phone, finding it beside his ankle. The time clearly read 7:37 and he was left confused. He looked about the room and saw the familiar art that he knew Lex kept around the mansion _(though neither of them knew why Lex kept it, it belonged to Lionel and Lex despised it.)_

Clark concluded Lex found him somewhere or something happened yesterday and Lex let him crash at his place. The millionaire had plenty of rooms to spare, so it wasn't far-fetched. Plus, it had happened before. 

Clark only had a second to wonder if he should leave his parents a message before he shifted and felt something, or rather, someone in the bed beside him. He instantly froze, panic coursing through him. It couldn't be Lana, since she was with Teagan and it couldn't be Chloe just from the figure's size. It definitely could not be Lois either. Clark recoiled at the thought. On a normal basis, Clark would never sleep with someone just to do it, he knew that was wrong. But since he had ruled out the people he knew, who could it really be? 

He turned on his phone again and brought it up to the figure's face. Clark choked on air. He quickly spun the light around the room once more, coming to the conclusion he would have never guessed--he was in Lex Luthor's bed.

Clark tried to calm his breathing and convince himself that nothing had probably happened. _Maybe Lex was drunk and Clark had to get him in bed and was trampled by him. Maybe the mansion was especially cold. Maybe they were drugged by Lionel and thrown in Lex's bedroom. Maybe--_

Clark stopped trying to explain it away. How could he? The man beside him had plenty of space for Clark, he wouldn't have woken in his bed without another reason. 

Clark looked down and saw he was still in shorts, but he remained shirtless. His shirt was on the ground next to the bed, beside Lex's. 

Clark's eyes grew tired and he contemplated just staying in bed. Although, he worried if Lex woke up and didn't know he was there, something awful could become of their friendship. And if Lex knew he was there, they might lose or change their friendship just as easily. He maneuvered out from the leg pile and quietly crept out of the bed. Clark threw on his shirt and snuck down the hallway. He knew Lex would be waking up at around 8 to 8:30 for a typical buisness meeting at 9, so he sped through to the main room. He got onto Lex's Luthorcorp computer to see if by any chance the cameras had the memories he had forgotten. 

Clark knew Lex kept the password somewhere, so he quickly scanned the room. He found it and logged on to the computer. He found the cameras' old files and clicked through until he found the one he was looking for. At 10:39 last night, Lex and Clark had been talking in the main room. 

*Clark busted through the doors to Lex's mansion once again to seek the older man's help. 

"Lex, I need your help with something," Clark frantically called. 

"Clark? What is it?" Lex called back, standing around his desk awkwardly. 

"I-it's about Lois. She's acting very unlike herself. Really, a lot of my friends are," Clark said panicked. "I think it's affecting me as well."

"Oh, really? Sounds interesting. Isn't that pretty normal for Smallville's classic Scooby gang?" Lex asked with a new tone and his back turned. *

_Clark watched this scene unfold with wide eyes and a racing heart beat._

*The cameras showed Clark as he glanced around. "What do you mean by that, Lex?" he asked, licking his lips and staring with big doe eyes, worried about his secrets being exposed. 

"Clark, you aren't the most normal kid." Lex turned around. "You hang out with a 20 year old millionaire, you save people all the time, and you're constantly at crime scenes." Lex began. 

"What happened to you being done investigating me behind my back?" Clark said, raising his tone.

"Clark, I'm not investigating you behind your back. However, I am _investigating_ you right now." Lex called walking towards him.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked.

"I'll show you," Lex said, pushing Clark up against the wall. Clark was very confused but felt like he had previously felt when he was around red Kryptonite and the rushes of energy. He felt like he had earlier when he found out he and his friends might be acting different, and felt his super resistance to it slipping.

"Lex... I don't think this is-" 

Lex stared at Clark, licking a stripe up his neck. He was mouthing at the spot under his jaw now.

"Lex!" Clark whined when trying to be serious. He blushed furiously.

"Clark, it's just so cute when you're so helpless. I like seeing you all flustered. You carry yourself-" He paused, playing and pulling at Clark's hair. "Like you're some super man or something, and to see you weak--it thrills me." 

Clark's eyes grew and Lex started unbuttoning Clark's flannel.

"Whoa! Whoa, Lex, I don't know about this," the younger man cried out. 

"Clark, I won't hurt you. We can take it slow. Come on, let's go play in my room, big boy," Lex seductively pleaded. He took his index finger and ran it from Clark's chin down his chest. 

Something changed in Clark and the security camera showed it. * Clark zoomed in on the image and saw his eyes were tinted with pink . He saw that pink color in his friends' eyes too. 

*The scene continued and suddenly Clark pushed Lex off of him and into the wall nearest to the hallway. Lex looked at Clark in shock and confusion but also with something else. Lex softened and Clark kissed his jaw. Clark decided to do what Lex did to him and mouth at and play with his neck. The two young men continued until Clark lifted Lex and carried him bridal style. 

"Clark that's crazy! I'm like, a foot taller than you! How are you doing that?" Lex asked with confusion and excitement. 

"Just farm work, you know. Repetitive actions making muscles strong," Clark said cheekily, lifting Lex up and down like a dumbbell.

Clark carried him out into the hallway and it was the last thing the main camera recorded. * 

Clark switched to the hallway camera--strictly for investigative purposes of course--and watched the two men make out up against the hallway walls. They stumbled into Lex's room and once again, Clark had to switch cams. 

*Clark grabbed Lex and gently threw him on the bed. He gingerly climbed on top of him and lovingly looked down at his face. 

"Oh Clark," Lex moaning, adjusting Clark onto his lap. *

Just when Clark was thinking about stopping the footage, he heard footsteps in the hallway. 

"Clark? What are you doin--Why are you on my computer? How did you get the password, anyway?" Lex yelled towards Clark.

"Okay, I know this is wrong, but--"

"Wrong? Yeah, Clark, you shouldn't be--I..." Lex sighed. "What are you even doing?"

"I woke up here with no memory of yesterday or last night. I was checking the cams." Clark confessed honestly.

"What did you find?" Lex asked, walking over behind Clark. 

"Oh uh nothing, I didn't find--" 

"Clark, just show me. I didn't know you were here either, and, come to think of it, I don't remember yesterday. I need to know what happened," Lex pleaded.

Clark went back to the cameras to the beginning of their encounter at 10:39. He stood back behind Lex and allowed him to watch his footage. 

Lex made it to the part where Clark was throwing accusations and Lex was beginning to walk closer. He paused the footage. 

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this just from here?" Lex muttered quietly. 

"Lex, our eyes. Right... Here!" Clark said, getting to the part where Lex had him pinned and their eyes were tinted. "There's something there, what happened wasn't us-"

"Clark...What did happen? After... It doesn't stop here, does it? There's more than just a little less space between us," Lex questioned. Clark's face grew bright red.

"Yeah, it uh.. It doesn't just stop here, Lex. But we don't have to watch it, it was-"

Lex spun in his chair and jumped up faster than Clark could react. Clark felt lips on his, lips he knew he shouldn't kiss, but something about them weakened him. Clark gave in and put his hands all over Lex's chest. Lex pulled away instantly. 

"Clark I-''

"No, I understand, Lex." Clark began, looking to the floor solemnly.

"No, Clark, you don't. I need you to listen to me. Affected or not, what we did-- I remember it now, and I'd do it again. My obsession with you--I pretended it was about the abnormal side of you but it never was. I'm in love with you, and maybe you saving me over and over and your constant faith in me has something to do with it, but I don't really care," Lex rambled. 

"Lex, I... I don't understand. You... You like me?" Clark asked, baffled.

"I believe," Lex began, wrapping his arms around Clark's waist. "the word I used was love."

Lex and Clark laughed lightly and smiled, slowly bringing their faces close. Clark looked up at Lex through his thick eyelashes and leaned in. Lex leaned down, knowing what was about to happen. Their lips met, and they shared a chaste kiss. They both pulled away and Clark knew he'd fallen in way too deep and worried about his father's future lecture.

"Clark, what are you worrying about now? You know the world doesn't need your shoulders to keep turning, right?" Lex joked, trying to ease Clark into opening up to him.

"I'm worried about my dad. I feel like he might have a lecture or five about...this," Clark told Lex sincerely. "Plus, I was gone for who knows how long? I don't know what happened before I came here."

"Go talk to him. I'll get my best scientists on this whole love adventure," Lex said, realizing that that sentence on its own was not enough. "I mean the infected pink eyes thing, not us, Clark." Lex clarified, watching Clark let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Chloe and Lois were on that. I just checked my messages. They think they figured it out somehow. It had to do with meteor rocks, but these were pink apparently. I just got their texts this morning when I was in here," Clark elucidated. 

"Okay, um, then-"

"I'll send Chloe and Lois over. I'll be here after I see my dad. He was at the hospital all weekend for his heart, let's hope this won't make him go back," Clark laughed but saddened at his joke almost instantly. He knew it was highly unlikely for his father to support anything Luthor.

He walked out of the mansion and sped home. He walked normally up to the door and entered called out to his family. 

"Mom! Dad?" Clark yelled into the house. "You guys home?"

"Clark! Clark!!" Martha called from upstairs. She ran down to see Clark.

"Where have you been? You weren't home last night and you didn't do your chores yet and-"

"Mom, I have some news. I don't know quite what to call it though. Where's Dad?" Clark asked.

"Upstairs, should I wake him?" Martha asked.

"No need," a voice called from the stairs. "I'm here, Clark. What's the news?" Jonathan questioned.

"Right so... I don't really know where to start. I don't really remember much of this weekend. I found out that Lois was acting strange. And then Lana was too, she and Chloe were different," Clark began.

"Different how?" Jonathan asked.

"Different... Like in love with each other. Or something, I don't really know. Lois was sort of on all of us, so I guess I went to Lex for help. We found out that it was some sort of Kryptonite-- Pink Kryptonite." Clark finished. 

"Pink Kryptonite?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, what did you find?" Martha asked. "I mean, you're all back to normal now, right?" 

"Well, Lex and I are but--"

"Whoa, there son. Lex? You and Lex were affected?" Jonathan interrogated. "What _happened?"_

 

"I went to the Luthor mansion last night, and I woke up there this morning. In Lex's bed," Clark confessed, scared for what was going to happen.

"Clark..." Martha began, not knowing what to say.

"Well, son, it wasn't you. T-the Kryptonite had affected you so-"

"Dad, I watched the security tapes when I woke up. Lex and I may have been affected, but we still... I still..." Clark tried. "I liked it, and so did he. He caught me on his computer this morning and watched the first part of the tape. He's probably still watching it now. But when he caught me, I tried to convince him nothing happened, and when I showed him... He kissed me. He told me he loves me. And I believe him," Clark concluded, feeling a small sense of relief. 

"Clark, you can't trust him! He's a Luthor, he just wants to use you for your secret!" Jonathan yelled.

"Or maybe you're upset that it's a guy, Dad. You can't tell me that you expected this," Clark reasoned.

"Clark, it's not about that and you know it. The Luthors are dangerous," Jonathan retaliated.

"I trust him. I can help him become better, Dad. I love him, very much. I didn't get to choose that," Clark said, walking out.

"Where are you going?" Clark's mother called out. 

"To see if Chloe and Lois found anything else out yet," Clark dryly told his parents. "I'll be back soon to do my chores and stuff, don't worry."

Clark stormed off back to Lex's place. His parents stood outside, leaning on each other, trying to figure out what just happened. 

When Clark made it to the mansion, Lex ran up to him immediately. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark.

"Find anything?" Clark asked. 

"Well, we found a way to reverse the effects. We just need to cure Lana and check and see if anyone else was affected. But we should be all clear," Chloe reported.

"But how did this start? How were we all exposed?" Clark questioned, letting go of Lex reluctantly.

"Right, so we had a party at the Talon. It was one of the more quiet, small get togethers, but other people were there. Someone planted the pink meteor rock in the kitchen and it contaminated the coffee machines somehow. We still don't know who planted it, why, or how they got away with it," Lois answered.

"Wow, Lois Lane being bad at her coffee shop job? I can't believe it! I'm actually shocked," Clark joked.

"Good one, Smallville. Just know I know where you live," Lois retorted. 

"Settle down you guys. Why don't you two run the cure to Lana and Clark and I can do some _investigating?"_ Lex offered. "I assure you, our detectives are very thorough,"

Clark remembered the tape and what Lex had told him about investigating him, and he tried not to blush or set something on fire with his eyes. 

The girls didn't seem to understand what was going on and shrugged and agreed. Clark and Lex were once again alone in the mansion.

"I-investigation, h-huh?" Clark stuttered, licking his lips.

"Don't worry, my guys are already on it. Now I just need you to come here, Clark," Lex chuckled, gesturing with his index finger for Clark to walk to him.

"Lex, I don't really know... I don't think we should-" Clark began.

"We can slow down if you'd like, Clark. But I at least want to hold onto you for a while. I don't have any business today," Lex chimed.

Clark walked up to Lex and pulled his shirt collar down. Lex's neck had bruises all over. 

"You know, it's weird, Clark. My bruises are still here. Where are yours?" Lex asked.

Clark was waiting for this question. "My body heals really fast," Clark simply stated.

"I'll say. If I ever want a mark to stick, I'm in for a lot of makeout sessions. So ultimately, not a huge problem," Lex concluded, already unbuttoning Clark's flannel and kissing his neck. 

Lex reached under Clark's shirt and massaged his nipples. He leaned down to kiss Clark's collarbone, when a loud shattering noise was heard.

Lex whipped around to see one of his aged gin bottles broken on the floor. 

"What the Hell?" Lex yelled, startled by the sudden noise. Another noise was made quicker than the first. The two boys turned and saw the curtain on fire. Clark instantly moved forward and grabbed a glass of water and poured it on the fire. Lex rushed into the hallway for a fire extinguisher. Clark decided to use his magic wind to blow out the fire. The fire was gone before Lex reentered the room and the cup of water was still in Clark's hand. 

"Can you explain what just happened here? Because I can't even begin to understand it," Lex said. 

 

"Lex... I need to tell you something. I haven't been as honest as I should have been. But I really don't want you to freak out," Clark began.

"Clark... If you have to tell me you're a meteor freak, you don't have to worry. I'm one too, technically. I've had accelerated healing since I lost my hair," Lex said reassuringly. "I won't judge you for it."

"I... I could lie easily right now and take the easy answer and say yes, but I'm afraid the truth is a little more complicated," Clark confessed. "I'm not a result of the meteor shower, I'm the cause."

"I don't understand, Clark."

"I'm not from around here. There aren't any real records of my adoption because... because I wasn't born on Earth. I'm an alien," Clark said, looking Lex in the eyes. There were no identifiable emotions. "My parents lived on Krypton and when my planet was being destroyed, they sent me in a space craft to Earth. The yellow sun gives me abilities, and I'm still finding new ones as I age."

 

"That's how you saved me on the bridge, isn't it? I was right all along. There really is something special about you, Clark," Lex breathed in understanding. 

"Trust me, you're more special than I am. I was just born this way, you chose to be you. That's a lot better to me than you could know," Clark sighed, nuzzling up to Lex. "I just don't want you to look at me any different for it, I'm still just farmboy Clark Kent."

"That's... That's why you went all bad boy so long ago. You weren't on drugs, were you? The reports--the bullets that ricocheted off your body-- you're really some man of steel. What caused that?" Lex investigated. He was deeply intrigued by his findings, but it didn't seem to phase him. 

"I was afraid of this, but I guess I should be 100% straight with you-"

"I'd like that, Clark," Lex said suggestively.

Clark pushed Lex's chest away and laughed.

"But seriously, continue," Lex chuckled.

"I have one weakness. It's the only thing that can hurt me, kill me," Clark began. "It's the meteor rock, it's called Kryptonite. Green kills and hurts, Red makes me... a monster, and Silver makes me high and dangerous. It makes me confused."

"Clark, you could never be a monster. Not even when you left me," Lex sighed, stepping forward.

 

"No, Lex, I knew what I was doing. I chose to wear the red ring, even though it kills me slowly-"

"CLARK!"

"Well I didn't know that! I found out when I left. I had to take it off sometimes but I hated it. It made me feel weak," Clark confessed, looking at the floor. 

Lex kissed him then, playing with Clark's curls and sighing. 

"You aren't weak, Clark. You aren't remotely capable of ever being weak," Lex said, looking in Clark's eyes. "And the girls, well rather Chloe, she said that this pink rock was infused in the drinks at the Talon. Do you know anything about pink, uh Pink Kryptonite?" Lex asked.

"I know that it can't be all bad, since it gave me you," Clark said, leaning down for more kisses.

"Alright, but first, _you_ have a mess to clean. That alcohol won't clean itself off my rug," Lex demanded jokingly. 

Clark speed-cleaned the floor, removing and disposing of the glass and blotting up the alcohol with a towel. He rushed back to Lex's side.

"Done!" Clark yelled, smiling cheekily.

"Okay, what? You're fast AND strong? And wait... How did you even destroy the gin bottles in the first place? And the fire? And-"

"Okay, I get it, I should have told you my powers. Okay, well, I can run pretty fast, I'm immune to sickness, I'm pretty strong, I have heat and X-ray vision, I can sorta almost fly, and I have magic wind," Clark poorly explained. "Bullets and weapons are useless without Kryptonite." 

Lex shook his head. 

"So why did you burn my curtains? Does it just look cool or...?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm sort of getting used to some of these powers still. The heat vision and magic wind and flying are still pretty new," Clark said, blushing.

"Why do I feel like there's more to that? I mean, you're very embarrassed about it. And what you said-"

"So maybe my heat vision activates when I'm turned on, okay?" Clark said in the most defensive manner known to man. 

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh??" Clark asked eembarrassedly. 

"Oh, as in, you are going to be a lot of fun, aren't you Clark?"

"Oh," Clark said. "I mean, I guess."

Lex laughed and kissed Clark again.


End file.
